Bloody Sorrows
by NoneKnowme
Summary: The lights fade as I come; a sorrow, a darkness, a dream that was born. I am the one who created sorrow. Me. Zero Two. Let me show you the sorrows I've witnessed, the ones that hurt the most… (02's view in this case) First fanfic. I USE OCS! GIMME OCS!
1. Master's Mistake

Chapter 1:

I was born when Master first felt sorrow, first felt the pain that tugged at his heart, of when his creations died a gory death. His favourite.

I was born of all knowledge, thrust into this world with all to know. I don't need to learn how to fly, I already knew, in a way that makes my brain ache.

I was born a living nightmare, of death and decay. I stank of blood, reeked of blood and was made from blood. Without blood, I wouldn't exist. I wouldn't. Never. Ever.

I wish I didn't exist. The pain I have to go through everyday is unimaginable to you mortals. You think depression hurts. Ha. I would laugh, it's so stupid. Depression is nothing. Its just a prick, a fast pain. Now, what I have to go through would kill you, just like that. It's not possible to describe , but I feel it. I feel everyday. Every. Day. Must I space that out more?

EVERY. DAY. OF. THE. WEEK. EVERY. DAY. OF. THE. YEAR. EVERY. DAY.

Got it now? Good.

I was born a nightmare, a floating eyeball with blood splattered wings that drooped over the side. I cry blood; I am blood, in a strange way of my life. It is my matter. My being.

That's enough about blood. Now to my existence.

I existed, as said, when Master first felt pain. He didn't like, not once and so passed the trade to was a bad trade, I now know. I exist to take away sorrow. Ever had depression and it went away after a while? That's because of me. Ever heard of someone dying of depression? That's my fault. I can't take away the pain in some people because it is too strong. I can only watch as they die, and then take the pain away from their parents, friends and family. I am the pain-reliever. At least for you.

I suffer that pain I take away from you. I suffer them once at a time or at the same time. It is the life of a sorrow, the life of my species.

I used to be not alone.

Zero was my companion, suffering the pain along with me. We supported each other, and were fast friends. Then he suggested something bad. Master came and took him away. Away and now I am alone.

Always Alone.

Alone in Darkness.


	2. Mistake 1

**YEAH! UPDATED! Also, reviews help me. If I have a lot of reviews on one fanfic, *coughcoughcough* I'll update.**

Mistake 1:

I guess it was the white that provoked me to lose control.

My cell was white, a blinding color that, for the first few hours, was just a small annoyance. But it started squishing my sanity after a while. I fought against it, with all my might. An invisible battle. Pressing, squeezing, it looked for a opening in my thoughts.

I paused as a big lump of sorrow hit me, and the white saw its chance.

It lept at opening and, clacking its laughter, it surround me. It squeezed through my thoughts and sorrow, eating through my sanity, all while I thrashed and cursed. Frozen, freezing. burning, biting...I was dying and Master still ignored my pleas.

At that point, the white started at my main clump of sanity, chomping. It flew through the patience section, gnawed its way through the courage I had and started on my trust in Master when something in me, like a vein in me, snapped. I found myself screeching ancient spells, spells of disaster and felt the stickiness down the front of my face.

The white retreated.

I tried to gather my wits, but my mind was in a daze, all scrambled and mixed. The world had started spinning, though it wasn't moving. Time had stopped, yet was ticking by. I wasn't breathing, yet still breathing.

Suddenly, I was angry. One minute, I was bawling, the next being full to the brim with pent up anger, all at Master. If he didn't do this, feel sorrow, I wouldn't have to suffer. If he didn't create me, I would be fine! No White! No Darkness! No Sorrow!

NOTHING TO BE FLIPPIN SEEN!

It was so frustrating, I gave out a volley of curses that were already planted in my brain. "SCREW YOU, NOVA! MASTER! IDIOTS THAT MADE ME!" I remember screaming. "GO TO FRICK'N HELL!" And more colourful language like that.

The white started to remind me of Master, it's so called purity. Purity? Kiss my a-, it need to be red. The beautiful blood red that spilled out of my eyeball…

At that, I remembered the stickiness, and wiping my wing across the bottom of my eye, I saw the red. The smooth silk red that collapsed down the front of my eye. That would work wonderfully...

So I cried, a gush of red, a gush of blood, a gush of me. It roared down to the reinforced white, its battle cry ringing through my head.

As soon as it touched the empty canvas, it spread, like someones blood of being squashed. It soaked into the white like a sponge, killing it, destroying it.

It was fun to watch it die.

It was fun to laugh over its death.

It was fun.

After what it had done to me, this was a huge amount of pain I was watching. It was a empty sorrow, for I caused it. Zero Two. Me. HA, TAKE THIS MASTER!

Now the white was screaming, an unearthly sound and it echoed through my brain, as the red overran it. Red had won.

I was now surrounded by my faithful red, my servants, my blood, who liked their lips clean of the whites foul taste. They pushed each other, trying to see me, their master.

I was Master.

**Master.**

The word echoed through my head. It was a nice feeling, being someone's master, and with a sharp flick of my wings, I demanded. "Protect me from those cursed beings of Master. Kill them. I want to see no white, except of the white on my body."

The red gave a nod and a salute. It stood to attention, watching for anything. Nothing stirred, no life at all and I sighed in relief.

The sorrow came back, but not as sharp as before. It came, scared, but I welcomed it and it sighed. Then it came back as it did before.

Zero would be proud of me.

**YEAH! ALL MY ANGER IS GONE! AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH ZERO TWO!?**


	3. Mistake 2

**Short chapter, it just to satisfy my hunger... **

Mistake 2:

Master still didn't know about my creations.

They were a busy bunch, the red and I sent about a hundred of them away to investigate where most of the sorrow was coming from. One just reported back that a place called the 'Deadhouse' was creating tons of misery. Another said a man named 'Vantz' of this little planet far away was creating a heck load of sorrow for me suffer. *

Those guys were sure making people lives difficult. And mine.

Now, it was quiet in the room and its occupants. In one corner, the reds were playing, in the other…...nevermind…Ignore my observing...ugh…

ANYWAY, it was quiet, the reds were occupied and all as still. Everything was quiet, as I suffer.

_Hello, Zero Two._

I froze, as that voice dragged its way into my mind, making sure to pierce my sorrow. It echoed around the room, making reds wince.

_I hope you're doing well. Not screaming anything bad, I hope._

I ignored the insult, knowing he was hinting at my rage fit yesterday.

_Is my white fine?_

I said nothing, just to be a pest. The voice scrowled.

_I hope you're not doing anything like Zero, or I will have to replace you. Got it, Zero Two?_

I nearly laughed then. Not doing anything? HA! "Yes, sir."

_Good…._

And then the voice was gone.

I thought fiercely about what had just happened. I was going to have to block Masters presence. But how?

Then it hit me.

_MaKe WhAt ZeRo SaId To…_

_To kill Master…._

_His Project…._

_DARK MATTER._

**CLIFFHANGER! *laughs* NONE RULES!**


	4. Mistake 3

**Extremely short chapter, just to explain the OCs. **

Mistake 3:

_Dark Matter…._

_I remember when Zero first described it to me, a darkness that would create light, a darkness that would save us both. He said all he needed was a host, a body that would be perfect for the test._

_He wanted me to search for a host in the memories I had, the sorrows I'd had witnessed._

_He wanted me to help._

_I was stronger than Zero, bigger than him. He was immature, cocky and a bright soul, but, in his haste, he spoke too loud. Master, that demon, came down and wrecked our , I think, killed Zero. I couldn't tell. The light that came from His hands was too bright._

_He said to me menacingly. "Zero Two, don't remember this, don't remember."_

_All because he wanted to create a toy. Zero's toy._

I remember that day, it was a large sorrow that I can't forget. But, I need it for different matters. I need a host.

_Someone who will be willing to sacrifice himself._

**Now, I need OCs to sacrifice. OKAY!? Just post a random name and yeah...**


	5. Mistake 4

**USED OC! HAPPY NOW!?**

Mistake 4:

The first sorrow I felt the next day, I grabbed. It thrashed and squealed in my minds grasp, trying to escape. But I forced it to show me what it had witnessed. It gave in and let me to where this was happening.

It was a boy puffball and a girl in a cloak fighting. They were both yelling at each other loudly. Then I realized I was visible.

Quickly, I threw myself into a human form, making me in a white tuxedo and tophat. My wings were hidden, luckily.

Everyone ignored me as I sat down on a bench a little too close to the fight. I gave myself a bored air, though inside I was brimming with excitement. First time ever outside! It was making my hands shake. A extreme scream from the girl, though, made me almost lose the composure.

"NICK!"

The puffball seemed agitated, and he was gritting his teeth as he forced out the words. "Drawcia," he said, spittle forming at the mouth. "I told you a million times, I don't need a sidekick. I. Don't. Need. One."

"Well, guess what Nick?" Drawcia shouted. "I don't need you! You may think you're the only one with a horrific past, but you are wrong! Dead Wrong!" She sobbed and ran to the other side of the park.

The sorrow hit me like a punch to the gut and I gasped. Everyone stared at me, but I waved them off. Instead, I heard the puffballs voice in my head.

"Well, that went smoothly."

I saw Nicks terrified face as he landed into the park, as the bars wrapped around him. I felt my pulse quicken and the blood pour down my face onto my tuxedo. In the corner of my head, I saw Drawcia look up, eyes not full of tears. "Apologize." I heard myself growl. "Or else."

Nick spoke and I heard panic in his voice. "For what?" He asked, then watched as the wall of the school banged into him. "Your thoughts."

Nicks face went a cheery red. "H-h-h-how did you know that?" I looked away. "Never you mind."

"Who are you?" Drawcia had came up behind me, and was gazing at me fondly. I, not knowing what to say, said gruffly. "Zero Two."

Nicks muffled shout came from behind me. "Don't listen to him-"

I cut across him. "Drawcia," I asked. "Do your parents-" She interrupted. "I have no parents."

At that, I leaned down, and my hands grasped her shoulders. My wings suddenly flashed, and I realized everyone had backed away in horror. "So, would you be willing to come with me when I leave for my home?"

She looked at me straight in the eye.

"I have no home, no family, no life. The only thing that matters to me is drawing and music, Yes, I will come. Yet one thing: Will you bring my organ to your home?"

I almost smiled. "Yes."

She reached up and wiped the blood away from my eye. Then wiping it on her cloak, she stood ready.

My wings closed around her and we vanished from the city's sight.

* * *

**AWESOME****!**


	6. Mistake 5

**MORE OCS!**

Mistake 5:

No sooner than the both of us landed into my home than the reds clustered around me. "Master," One cried. "We tried to stop her, but-"

I looked up and saw her.

"My….my...Zero Two. What an impressive display. Made me feel like crying." The girl waved her hand in a tutting sort motion.

Drawcia beside me whispered. "I'll go tell your friends about my organ, K?" then slipped away, to probably talk to the reds about her instrument. My eye, though, stayed on the Dark Angel. "Bloody."

Bloody laughed. "You remembered my name! Oh, the honour! To be remember by a Sorrow. And a handsome one at that."

I felt my face go more red than the blood that already ran down it. Oh, NOVA, was she flirting with me? "Cut it out, this is just a disguise." I said sharply, knowing that my cheeks gave me away. She just laughed sharply, and stepped toward me.

The black blood-stained clothes she wore made my eye water. She cocked her head sideways, as though taking me in. Then I realized she was tracing my lips with her nail and I Misted to the other side of the room.

She pouted, making my knees weak. "Zero Two, I justed wanted to talk not from a distance." She then teleported and I looked around in alarm. A coo next to my ear made me jump though. "But, I can play at your games too."

Hitting the floor, I stared up at her in awe. But my voice didn't change. "Don't do that." She laughed and helped me up.

Facing each other, I saw a faint scar covering the side of her face. Letting all my rage at her disappear, I asked. "What happened?"

She touched it lightly and made a face. "Just another bumbling idiot. I'll live." I stepped forward, closing the gap between us. "Let me help." She looked alarmed.

Wiping the blood from my eye yet again, I brushed it against her scar. It soaked in and the scar knitted up once the blood was gone. She fingered the now clear skin. She seemed at lost to what to say. Before she burst out, I interrupted. "Was nothing."

She looked at me strangely. "You helped a Dark Angel." She said softly, before vanishing with a snap. A small wind brushed around me, brushing my lips before vanishing. I stared into space.

An idea popped into my head.

_Dear Bloody._

_Can you find….._

xxxx

It was quiet on Shiver Star. All was silent, as the golden puffball sighed. "I see you, Drawcia…"

Drawcia flashed in, her cloak with the wind. "Master wants to see you." The puffball looked up in alarm. "Is he like me?" She asked.

"Yes….GL."


	7. Mistake 6

**Okay, using OCs.**

Mistake 6:

I just realized I'm falling with the sorrow, the lonely and the ragged. Bloody, a Death/Dark Angel, (use to be) Zero and Dark Matter.

Dark Matter.

Each day that has passed since the day I vowed to make Dark Matter has been a disappointment. I hit myself in anger once. Or twice.

Though, today was another day.

Right now, I got rid of the disguise, (Bloody would be sad!) and showed myself to Drawcia. She gazed at me shock, though it wasn't because of my body. No, something different showed in her eyes. Yes, something way different…

"Zero Two," she said hesitantly, then burst out. "I need to show you someone I know." Then, seeing I looked bewildered at the change of subject, she added. "It's a friend that I can't forget about and you see-"

I saw where this was going. "Fine, fine." She yelled in delight and disappeared, before I could blink. At that, a voice went into my head. "Oh, Zero Two…." It cooed. Bloody. "I found someone for you...For your project."

This was way too much for my brain to process. Before I felt like I was going to explode, my remaining sanity took over. I replied. "Well, bring it to me."

Bloodys voice paused. "K, but this one's trouble." I scoffed, or my sanity scoffed. "I don't give a zebras ass if it's trouble. I need a host. Now."

Drawcia phased back in and Bloodys voice faded. I faced the wall opposite from her. "Come with her."

I heard Drawcia float toward me and the familiar sound of my wings swishing the air. But, I heard footsteps on the red and a voice saying. "Are you…?"

I turned and saw Drawcia's friend.

She was a golden puffball, with gold wings. Yellow stuff was leaking out of her eyes, though I could tell she wasn't crying. She was staring at me. "Oh, you're not him. Do you know him?"

I felt a shudder through my body. "What was his name?" I asked, hoping to hear what my heart was crying.

"Zero."

My heart beat frantically. Zero was alive? First thing I've heard good in a while. Hopefully it was the right one. I needed to know. "Did he ever sing?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Was it this?" I sang the song my heart was connected to.

_Eye of red that flicker blood._

_Halo reaches upon_

_Always alone_

_In Darkness_

She nodded and sang the rest of my song in a beautiful tone.

_He cries for the pain to stop_

_He hates the man_

_who created him_

_Master_

_The dreaded one_

_And lives in white for days to come_

_Now alone…_

That was Zeros song he sang to me before his capture. He named it 'Sorrow' after our species. I never knew it would help.

Drawcia burst in. "May I?" She asked and sang a part I never heard, while making a beautiful melody on her organ.

_And I'll suffer endlessly_

_This is why I have to be_

_Alone in darkness_

_You denied my happiness_

_And now I shall return the world to Zero_

_to Nothing_

_'Cause if I cannot feel joy, no one will…_

The song ended sadly,with a ting and I felt my heart thump sadly. A clap from the right made me look up. Bloody was standing there, her eyes brimming with tears. "Beautiful." She said. "Just beautiful."

"It's my existence." I said simply, and floated up from the ground. Drawcias friend looked at me firmly. "I believe we haven't been introduced." She said with a firm tone.

"Zero Two." I answered. "Golden Leaf, or Golden." She replied back and looked at Bloody. "And you?"

Bloody gave an impish smile. "Jane- just call me Bloody." Golden nodded. She then looked at Drawcia. "Well, lets leave the adults to their business, shall we?" They both vanished.

"Young ones." Bloody remarked, then grinned.

"Well, lets get to business, shall we?"

**MY LONGEST CHAPTER!**


	8. Mistake 7

**Heres da chappie you all been waiting for...**

Mistake 7:

"Where's the host?" I asked.

Bloody snapped her fingers and a red ball fell in front of me. It bounced once, the red scattering, and finally stopped with a thud.

It was another puffball.

Getting up, it groaned and then faced me, looking angry. I gave a scoff. "This one is trouble." Bloody shrugged and slashed it with a scythe that appeared in her hands. "Not anymore." She declared when it hit a wall the reds formed with cruelty.

"You already tortured it." I stated as the puffball struggled up once more. Bloody laughed, a shrill sound. 'Of course." Scythe disappearing, she looked at me with a manic look in her eyes. "Why would I?" I rolled my eye.

Turning back to the puffball, I was surprised to see it standing, with a dangerous look. "Who are you?" It asked.

Oh, the son of biscuits and oranges, did someone up there was obsessed with me saying my name?

"Zero of Two." I answered. Her pain and memories flickered through my head. I already knew her name. "And you must be Flame." The puffball panicked. "H-h-h-"

"I know." I interrupted, and flipped around. My wings caressed the air as I did not face her, yet saw as she fidgeted and looked around frustrated. Her wounds were now gone and she seemed bold. "What do you want from me?" She demanded.

"I want you."

The words echoed around the room as Bloody stepped forward to slash her again. Knives now laid at her belt, plus more extra-sharp weapons I could see she hid with her magic.

Well, Death Angels love their blood.

But, Flame was too calm. "Me," She repeated. Suddenly, as I looked into her eyes, I saw the thing inside her. Gold. Gold of my hate.

This one was definite trouble.

"Yes you." I repeated, now facing her. Shifting to a young boy wearing a sailor's outfit, I asked in a childs voice. "Who else?" Flames eyes narrowed. "You'll never get me!" She cried and vanished. A shard of energy from the left surrounded me. Knocking Bloody over, it swept toward me.

Pitiful.

I caught it, letting Flame see I was grinning. Then crushing it, I let it crumble to dust in front of her. In the corner of my eye, I saw Bloody gaping and laughing.

Flame was in a sort of disbelief. "But, that was- How?" Then she slaughtered me with Bloodys knives.

I Misted, and appeared at the other side of the room, still grinning as the knives in my chest vanished in a dark black goop. Then, I threw my head back and yawned. Bloodys face was a mask of laughter.

Flame threw everything at me, swords, scythes, knives, telephones, Bloody once, but I grabbed and crushed everything. (except Bloody) Her face was a monster of rage when I twisted a spear she threw at me in half. "Fine," she huffed. "Take this!" She threw an object at me.

It was a crystal shard, a purple and green one. Flying through the air, it soared toward me. I held up a hand to stop it…

...and it phased through.

It hit my chest like a punch to the stomach time ten. I doubled over, a bloody wound appearing as Flame smirked. Gasping at the sudden shock of it, I cried out. But, really, it didn't hurt.

In fact, it was pleasing, the shard.

I ripped it out as my blood flowed down from my chest. Bloody had attacked Flame and now she was snared in spiders web. Her face was in shock as Bloody licked the blood off her knife. Then, the shard gave a shudder.

It was laughing.

Laughter ringing in my ears, I watched as it turned black and orange, the colour of my Dark Matter. Mine. I stepped toward Flame and laughed along with the laughter.

"You're are powerless against me now."

And plunged the shard deep into her body.

* * *

**I DID IT! I FIT YET ANOTHER OC AND DARK MATTER IN! YAY! *confetti***

**FINALLY DARK MATTER!**


	9. Log of Master

Fragment 1:

The boy is mine now. I shall train him to know sorrow, the pain that fills through my body. Then I'll kill him. Zero was the first mistake. I'll kill the second.

I'll kill him slowly, painfully, make him now that I am MASTER, I Cannot be destroyed.

Then I'll kill the other gods. I'll kill every last one of them. First the None. Then the Light. I'll kill them.

MASTER RULES ALL!

ALL IS HIS!

NO ONE CAN KILL MASTER!

EVER!

* * *

**Just a short chappie for my hunger of insane.**


	10. Mistake 8

**And heres Master Bashing!**

Mistake 8:

The first thing I did with Flame was made her go into a cell. Her eyes were now enlarged and dark goop surround her. When she spoke, it was in a rasp. "Yes, Master." She did not ask questions.

Thats one of the good things about Dark Matter, they don't question because they already know.

I looked into her eyes and saw the creation that squirmed and controlled her. It wiggled its tentacles in a sort of babyish way. I smiled. "Hello, my friend." The matter squirmed in pleasure and looked up to me with its one eyeball. It made a sound and Flame spoke. "Hello, my Master."

I turned, not ditching it, but leaving it to learn how to move with Flames unnatural body. It walked unsteadily around the room, and collapsed to fall asleep at the cot. The young ones came in and Drawcia shrieked. "You got one!" She exclaimed. Golden shushed her. "She's sleeping." She gestured to the host of the matter. Then came the thought.

_Oh, so my creation has decided to completely disobey my rules!_

Oh, snap. I forgot completely about Master. Awwwwww…...shit.

_I thought you would know better than that, Zero Two. You're the boy. You're the person I saved from the streets._

"You lied to me. You're not really the Master." I said slowly, rage eating at my heart. This was suppose to be happy, I made Dark Matter. And then THIS GUY COMES AND SCREWS EVERYTHING UP! "DAMN YOU!"

I heard Master sputter.

_Well, of course I am._

_**-Really. Master. You call yourself that now?-**_

Oh, NOVA, now who was that?

_**-None.-**_ The voice answered my thoughts.

_But-_

There came another whisper._** -I'm here.-**_

_No, of cour-_

"Well, you should kill him." That was Drawcia. She was welding a paintbrush covered in a purple paint. Golden laughed. "We should all kill him."

**_-I have no longer th-_**

There came a scream. My head burst into flickers of pain, of evil. That None, that person, needed my help. And I would grate that.

**Flame, we are going, now!**

The voice that emerged from my throat was no longer mine. It was of a gods, a shadow, a demon. The sorrow filled me, and I grasped it, turned it into a power. It was my power, my sorrow.

Master didn't need me.

So I now didn't need him.

**You.**

I heard Masters voice and it sounded scared.

_What?_

**I bet you wished you never created me.**

I hit him.

I hit him like a blow to the face, to knock him out. Flame was beside me, and bashed his head with a teleporting wind gust. Drawcia, without my permission, hit him in the groin. Golden demolished his body with a swirl of leaves.

And Bloody.

She threw the shard at him.

I heard that unknown presence laugh with triumphant, as Masters twisted in agony. The shard ripped through his chest, and I saw his soul.

It was sucked into the shard.

The shard grew to a length more than its size as Master disappeared. I knew he wasn't dead. Master couldn't die. But I had plenty of questions still not answered.

"None," I said and my voice returned to normal. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**AND YAY! ADDED MY OC AND MASTER BASHING!**

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	11. Mistake 9

**I UPDATED! HAPPY NOW? **

**No, of course you're not. XD**

* * *

Mistake 9.

The voice laughed. _**-Me? I'm Nothing.-**_

This was starting to become frustrating. This thing liked to be annoying. "Tell me who you are."

_**-I see you grow frustrated with me. But, I like you. Hitting Master and all that.-**_ Continuing, it replied to my unasked question. _**-I'm Nothing.-**_

I guess it saw me grow angry and create the matter because it hurriedly cried. _**-No, really, I'm Nothing. I am the space that is hated by mortals. I am always replaced by matter.-**_

_**-That is how I got my name. It was first nothing, then No One. Now I sort of shortened it. None is now my name.-**_

I kind of understood. None was the absence of matter.

I was speaking to the thing that created the universes.

_**I made matter for amusement. They still manage to amuse this old bag.- **_

It chuckled, a comforting sound.

_**-Master isn't really Master. He is a creation gone wrong. You could call him a vantz. Bug. I'm Master, kind of.-**_

I looked at its place of sound. A dread filled my stomach. "What do you mean, kind of?"

_**-Technically, you're as strong as me. You are the second Master, if you ignore my insultment.-**_

I saw the shock on everyones face like the sorrow I experienced every day. Drawcia and Golden were gaping, Bloody was staring at me like I was a god.

And, of course, Flame was bored.

_**-Unlike me, you are young. There are people in this world that can turn you under their power. Watch for Nightmare.-**_

_**-So called Master.-**_

_**-Insanity.-**_

_**-The Mirrors.-**_

_**-And most of all….WATCH FOR NOVA!-**_

"Nova." I breathed at the sudden sound of the harsh None went.

_**-You need them under your power to survive this world. Yet, you need more Dark Matter. I can help with that.-**_

I suddenly felt its presence. It picked up the shard that laid on the floor and gave it a tug. My chest suddenly tightened.

_**-This is going to hurt.-**_

Then, as the shard sang in pain, I saw None. It was a state of everything. It resembled a human, like you mortals reading my story are. Working quickly, it straightened the shard so it was a line, then started to bend it.

Thats when the pain came.

None made it a bright yellow, and continued to bend. My stomach cramped, and my eyes started to water. I let out a gasp of air, just to cough out blood.

None then made into a ring, and I saw where this was going. It only had a small space between the ends of it. None looked at me. _**-Sorry.- **_It said. Then it thrust them together.

Pain erupted everywhere. My eyes started their course of blood. I was on fire.

Burning. Buring. Buring.

Then it was gone.

None handed me the shard, which was now a halo. _**-There.-**_ It said.

_**-Now I must go.-**_

I nodded as it vanished, and watched as the halo became part of my body. It floated up to my head, and stayed there. I turned to the others. "What do you think?"

Bloody answered. "You look cute with it now."

"...Really?"

* * *

**LOVE THE ENDING! Tsk tsk tsk...Bloody with her daring when None just announced he is one of the most powerful Masters...XD**


	12. Mistake 10

**YAY! UPDATED!**

* * *

Mistake 10.

The exact next day, I kicked Bloody and Golden out to do some scouting. (not literally kicked or I would of had a couple knives to the chest and an intense headache) They went and I was alone with Drawcia. Perfect.

I need to know who Drawcia really was.

I let Drawcia do her usually, and watching as she set up her stuff, I asked in a tone that hid my curiosity. "Drawcia? May I ask where you came from?"

I saw her stiffen and tighten. Seeing that I hit a nerve, I continued. "Who really are you?"

Drawcia coughed. "I am no one."

_This was going to be difficult._

"Then, if you are no one, why did you come with me?" I asked, again. She whirled around to face me, snapping. "Why do you care?"

"I care." That was all I said, and she shuddered. "I-i-I'm not real…." she stammered. "I-I mean, not a real c-creation."

"Then what are you?" I asked, and she faced me. "I-I'm a living painting."

It made no sense. "What?"

"I was born when an artist was so taken by his work that he brought me to life using dark magic. Forbidden magic. Wizards came and killed him, but it was too late, I now exist." She ended, her eye filled with water. "I-I only want a- a world. A world, just for me."

I looked at her slowly. "I can promise that….., but which world do you want?"

"Well…..I always wanted Popstar…"

_Crap….._

"Any other planet than Popstar?" I asked, thinking of the pain. What was with people and Popstar? "W-Well, I could always go with Nicks planet…"

_Better…_

_**-And so you two plot the end of Nick and his world.-**_ Said a voice with a bored air._** -Just because you are bored or revenge. All that stuff.-**_

"Yep." I answered dully. It laughed. _**-Yep is slang.-**_

"Yep."

It laughed louder. _**-Well, I'll just leave you two trouble makers alone and create another species.-**_

"What next?" Drawcia looked at me. "Your-"

"WE ARE BACK!"

Golden swished in, with Bloody phrasing in at the side. "WITH GOOD-" She then looked at us. "Oh, whats cha doing?"

Drawcia brightened at Goldens return. "Oh, just planning the end of a world, and its inhabitants."

Golden jumped around excited. "Oh, cool! That will be fun!"

_What? That was...unexpected…_

Bloody looked at my bewildered reaction and broke into a laughing fit. I shook my head. "Children…" Drawcia looked at me innocently. "What?"

"Nothing…." I smiled, then bent down. "Heres your magic powder. Sprinkle it on your paints when you want something good to happen." Drawcia beamed.

"YA WANNA HEAR THE GOOD NEWS?" Golden yelled in my ear. Letting it ring, I asked Bloody. "So what?"

"We found a planet suitable for your Dark Matter."

* * *

**CLIFFIE!**


	13. Mistake 11

**UPDATED AGAIN!**

* * *

Mistake 11.

_A PLANET? A PLANET?_

"YES!"

I cried. Bloody snickered. "So when do we go?"

"Wait!"

Drawcia looked at me. "Let me paint something and see what this paint does!" Without waiting for an answer, she bent down and picked up the canvas, placing a bit of the 'magic powder' in the paint. Then, she began to paint.

For fifteen minutes we watched her paint, and I saw the shape of Dark Matter on the canvas.

But it was the wrong colour.

She left the place where it was suppose to be black white, and then coloured the petals blue. Adding another one, she coloured this one the same way, except the petals were pink. "Ta-da!" She announced. "Winter and Snow! What should I make the background?"

"Oh! Oh! Popstar!" Golden flew in rapid circles above, and I felt a suspicion at her new found energy. "Bloody…."

"Yes?" She looked innocently at me. "Why is…?" I asked.

"Oh….that…." She chuckled. "I let Golden eat a soul on the way home and she kind of...got...like...that…" I did a sigh.

"You're fired."

She laughed as Drawcia looked at her friend. "What exactly?" She asked.

"Oh! Oh! Make a rainbow," and Golden did a loop. She blubbered. "and fluffy pink clouds shaped like unicorns, marshmallows, telephones aimed at Zero Two-" ** (*coughcoughcough*)**

I interrupted as Bloody burst into a laughing fit. "How about you make a woods?" I suggested.

She nodded.

"Oh! Make Great King Flabby Man! Those guys could be spies on him and are playful! They could be undercover agents on DDD or was it ZZZ? I don't remember…" She paused and I could see the hyper in her moves. Drawcia nodded again.

We stood there for thirty minutes, as Drawcia phased in and out collecting paints. Finally, it was done.

It looked real.

Drawcia stated happily. "This is Winter and Snow. They live on Popstar, and are spies on Dedede. They are playful and cheerful. They work for us."

The painting fizzed and I saw the Dark Matter grant her the new creations.

So now I had two new creations on Popstar.

Finally...

* * *

**HYPERNESS! BEST THING EVER!**

**Also...**

**YES. ALL OCS WILL BE USED. THE REASON I HAVN'T USED THEM IS CAUSE I NEED TO FIT THEM IN THE PLOT. *squints at puzzle***

**SO. YES. THEY. WILL. BE. USED.**


	14. Mistake 12

**I'm NOT DEAD! YAY!**

* * *

Mistake 12.

I was awaken deep in the night by None.

_**-So, now since we got Popstar under monitor, what's next? Need more Dark Matter?-**_

"Well, I think Bloody might have some…..-" I paused. "Don't know about the young ones."

_**-I found someone for you. Thats why I woke you. Well…..five and a half. One,-**_ and it made an exaggerated gasp._** -wants to be paid. She won't come till you cough it up.-**_

"Okay, lets just see the first five." I watched as it vanished, then came back.

_**-And heres your hosts!-**_ None announced as several things dropped rather hard on the ground. I winced as one hit its head on the red.

_**-Oops.-**_

"Master."

Flame distracted me as None tried to wake the unconscious thing up.

"We found her spying on our planet." Flame thrust a girl in front of me. She stumbled and fell. None looked up. And I mean looked. I was suddenly looking at a version of me. None/Me smiled. "Finally see me?" It teased, then went back to the unconscious thing. The girl, then pushed to the others, scowled. "Zero Two. So we meet." She spat.

The others pushed her down. "So you're the Zero Two this being is talking about?" One asked. "You don't look like much."

His name was Steven, I recalled.

"Well….Steven. I am in a human form. None," and I saw None roll its, er, my eye. "Is just being a mimic."

The other things just gaped as Stevens face turned a red. "H-h-how do-"

_AGAIN! THAT QUESTION! DAMN YOU NO-_

"So, shall we get started. What is your coming here?" I asked. Crimson, related somehow to Steven, looked at me. "We need something to do. We heard about you on Shiver Star. Nick?"

"Oh, don't talk about him. Though, how is he?" I asked again.

"Scarred for life, from what I heard."

I laughed. "So, which is which. What do you want to do exactly?" Crimson shrugged. "Anything, as long as it has to do something with Dark Matter." Steven, recovered from the name incident, asked. "Do we have to take it?"

"Of course." None cut in. "What do you expect from Zero Two, Master of Sorrow?"

"A lot." That girl cut in. "I need to know."

_Did this girl have a grudge against me? Cause it sounded like it. Well, then again, everyone hates Sorrow._

_And what am I going to do with these kids? And None hasn't shown me all of them._

_How can I tell them without sounding insane that their soul will rot once the Dark Matter enters._

_How?_

_How?_

_Tell me how._

_Tell me._

_Tell me._

* * *

**SHORT CHAPPIE WITH MORE OCS! AND ZERO TWO IS GETTING MORE CONFUSED. AND HE BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!**

**So...not a lot of reviews, huh? Well, with guest reviews. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Well, can't complain, can I?**


End file.
